First Impressions
by purplepartyprincess13
Summary: "Tell me, Natalie, do I really look that old?" /set before the hunt /oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Prada,Chanel or 39 clues.I only own Phoebe and Alice.  
>AN: Phoebe is my OC and Alice is her cousin. Just in case you get confused who they are. This is also an AU.

~ooOO00Oooo~  
>Phoebe`s POV<p>

Alice and I were on a vacation in London. We`ve been shopping for the past two hours and decided our next stop was Prada. Yeah, we may be minors-I`m 13 while she`s 11-but we`ve been traveling together ever since I turned 9. Since neither of us knew how to drive and our chauffeur was having a day off, we've been walking around the streets of London. Prada was a block away, but there were so much people. I can sense that Alice was really annoyed with this.

"Phoebe, why are there so much people? Does Prada have a sale or something?" she whined.

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"But I want to go to Prada. I saw a pretty dress in Teen Vogue just last week."

"Fine. "

We fought our way to Prada which wasn`t that hard. Our shopping bags were helping us a lot. In less than ten minutes we arrived at Prada. There was a black limo stretched across the entrance. The security guard wasn`t letting anyone in, but Alice was determined. By the looks on her face, she was planning to sweet talk the guard for us to go in.

'Um, excuse me, but can we go inside?"she asked, using her sticky-sweet voice.

"I`m sorry, but you can`t. You may only enter after the Kabras are done shopping." the guard replied.

"Is it just Natalie, or is Isabel with them?"I piped in. If it`s only Natalie, that`s a relief, because she takes half as long as her mother. If it`s Isabel, then we better head to Chanel.

"It is only Miss Kabra and her brother who are inside."

No wonder there were so many fan girls. They were probably waiting for Ian.

"Who are the Kabras?"Alice whispered. I had to slap her. How can she not know them? Lucky for her I managed to control myself.I explained to her who they were,but all she had to say was,

"So what? Being children of art moguls doesn`t make them royalty!"

She began to bribe the guard again, waving her Gold Visa card in his face. The guard was finally persuaded and he let us began looking for clothes when she saw Ian, saying,

"Who is that Indian dude? Or is he Arabian?"

This time, I really had to face palm. How stupid is she?

'Moron! That's Ian Kabra !"I hissed.

"Well, he doesn`t look fourteen, he looks like he`s twenty-five." she said. All the personnel suddenly looked at her, hearing every single word she was saying."And you said he was British! I swear he looks either Arabian or Indian."

That sentence caught Ian`s attention. He began walking towards us.

"Great going, Alice."I muttered.

He finally reached us and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes. Would you mind telling me who you are?"Alice said. Ian looked absolutely shocked.

"I'm Ian Kabra. You?"

"Ian Kabra? I thought he was British! Well,you do have the accent."

"Of course I am Ian Kabra! If you assumed I was not, who did you think I was?"

"I thought you were Indian. Or Arabian. Are you sure you`re fourteen?"

"Why?"

"Because you look like you're twenty-five!"

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I don`t know, maybe Alice Vesper."

The tension was broken when someone said,

"Ian, where are you? I need your opinion about this dress!"Natalie suddenly rushed to Ian`s side, showing him the dress she was talking about.

"I`m going home, Natalie, okay? Max will come back for you."Ian went out of Prada and rode the limo.

"But I haven't chosen anything yet!"

Natalie handed the sales lady the dress she was holding and followed Ian, not bothering to look at us. I looked at Alice and smiled.

"We better look for the good clothes before Natalie comes back"

~ooOO00OOoo~

"Ian, why did we have to leave?"Natalie asked.

"Because, there was this girl, "Ian replied.

"What about her?"

"She thought I was Arabian! She thought I was twenty-five! Tell me, Natalie. Do I really look that old?

~ooOO00OOoo~

A/N:No offense to the Arabians/Indians who are reading this! This was just my cousin`s opinion and I decided to make it a fic! She doesn`t really know 39 Clues, so,yeah. CC and flames accepted :)


End file.
